A number of constructions are known, which use wheel spiders made of fiber composites. These are often made initially during the manufacture as disk wheel spiders and are provided with recesses after the consolidation, for example, by means of CNC milling. The continuous course of the fibers is naturally interrupted in the process. This has an adverse effect on the strength of the end product.
The type of construction of a wheel made of fiber composites according to DE 10 2010 010 512 A1 provides for connecting the disk-shaped wheel spider to the rim well via an undercut, which is brought about by braiding around the circumferential contour of the wheel spider. The need for a circumferential contour disadvantageously leads to limitations in the freedom of design of the wheel spiders.
Another known construction (DE 10 2006 051 867 A1) provides for a wheel spider made of composite material, which is composed of ring-shaped spoke segments located on one another and consist of circumferential unidirectional fiber strands, which were manufactured by means of winding technology. This manufacturing method is very expensive and requires a large number of different operations, which can be automated with difficulty only. Moreover, a wheel of this construction has only a low crash resistance.